Tu eres mi pelea favorita
by gabscullenblack.1320
Summary: Bella Swan una boxeadora muundialmente famosa,Edward Cullen un entrenador ¿sera el box capaz de unirlos? EXB EXR JXA One-shot
1. Tu eres mi pelea favorita

_Tú eres mi pelea favorita_

_**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra solo tiene fines de entretener**_

_**Hola! Hoy les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió viendo la televisión, disfrútenlo.**_

Edward POV

Salí corriendo de mi departamento, hoy era un día especial, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años, soy entrenador de boxeo en un deportivo prestigioso, el dueño era Emmett, mi hermano, o bueno más bien _era_ entrenador de ahí, porque hace una semana me habían ofrecido un puesto más… como decirlo…¿importante?.No es que no me gustara mi trabajo, pero este era aun mejor.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba en mi departamento. Trabaja en unas rutinas nuevas para mis principiantes, cuando sonó el teléfono._

_-¿Diga?-_

_-Buenas tardes ¿se encontrara el señor Edward Cullen?- dijo una voz masculina_

_-Con el habla-_

_-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy Jasper Hale, representante de la mundialmente conocida boxeadora, Isabella Swan-Oh por dios… era ella, mi ángel, desde que la vi en una de sus peleas por la tele me había dejado sin aliento, para ser boxeadora se veía muy dulce y muy guapa, la primera vez que la vi en la tele tenía su cabello en una trenza francesa, sus ojos cafés chocolates y su traje y guantes de boxeo color azul cielo- le hablamos para ofrecerle el puesto de entrenador de boxeo, ya que su entrenador anterior se retiro por cosas personales-_

_-Bueno señor Hale...-_

_-Jasper, solo Jasper… por favor-_

_-Bueno Jasper, déjeme meditarlo, por cierto a mi dígame solo Edward-odiaba las formalidades_

_-Está bien, le pido su respuesta a más tardar el Viernes-_

_-Hasta el Viernes entonces-_

_-Hasta el Viernes- y colgó_

_Tenía que pensarlo, sin duda ese tipo de cosas suceden 1 vez en la vida, pero no quería dejar a Emmett, el fue que me ofreció trabajo cuando estuve en los momentos más difícil, el siempre fue mi apoyo toda mi vida, no puedo llegar y decir "Emmett, hermano, que crees, me ofrecieron algo mejor que tu trabajo, si solo yo, si por eso renuncio , aha, si adiós" simplemente no podía, pero por otro lado estaba el ser un entrenador mundialmente conocido, Jacob Black, el ahora ex entrenador y ex-novio de Isabella, si ellos eran novios, aunque supuestamente solo eran amigos._

_Decidí llamar a Emmett y contarle todo lo que había pasado._

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Emmett-_

_-¡Hola hermano!-_

_-Hola Emmett-_

_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-Necesito contarte algo, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, ¿te parce bien vernos en el restaurant del deportivo en 1 hora?-_

_-Claro Edward, no hay problema-_

_-Te veo luego-_

_-Bye-_

_Me vestí y me fui en mi Volvo. Me estacione en mi lugar habitual y camine hasta el restaurant. Escogí una mesa junto al ventanal gigante, que tenia vista hacia la alberca sin techar, que estaba junto a un jardín hermoso._

_-Hola Eddie- Pooh- dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-No soy Eddie- Pooh-_

_- Claro que si ¿Quién te quiere Eddi- Pooh?, claro tu mamá-_

_Alce mi dedo de en medio._

_-Bueno ya ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-_

_-Pues hoy recibí una llamada- me miro con un gesto confundido- era Jasper…-_

_-¿¡JASPER HALE EL REPRESENTANTE DE ISABELLA SWAN , LA MEJOR BOXEADORA DEL MUNDO, LA CUAL TIENE UNA PUBLICISTA DEMASIADO SEXY , QUE ES HERMANA DE SU REPRESENTANTE!?-grito Emmett causando que todos nos voltearan a ver-_

_-Baja la voz Emmett, y si, si es, si la mejor y la publicista no lo sé no la conozco-_

_-Bueno, ¿pero para que te hablo?-_

_Le conté lo que había pasado, le dije los pros y los contras de la situación_

_-Entonces no te quiero abandonar y por eso no se qué hacer…-finalice_

_-Edward, ¿sabes que estas cosas solo pasan 1 vez en la vida?-asentí- pues qué esperas acepta por mí no te preocupes-_

_-Gracias Emmett- me levante de mi silla y le di un abrazo tipo hermanos Cullen_

_-De nada hermano, siempre cuantas conmigo ¿ok?-_

_Entonces una idea me vino a la mente_

_-Oye Emmett ,¿Por qué no le propongo a Jasper entrenar aquí en tu deportivo? Y aprovechando haríamos publicidad, según tengo entendido, Isabella s va a mudar a aquí y ….- me interrumpió_

_-¿Enserio lo harías?-_

_-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-_

_-Gracias, gracias- dijo abrazándome de nuevo_

_-Bueno yo me voy, quiero descansar, hasta mañana Emmett-_

_-Hasta mañana Edward-_

_Cuando llegue a mi departamento, la hable a Jasper, aceptando el puesto y le propuse lo que le dije a Emmett, el no tuvo ningún inconveniente, dijo que les había quitado un peso de encima._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Pero tan rápido paso una semana, que hoy era el día, conocería a mi ángel en vivo y todo color.

Llegue al deportivo, estacione el coche en mi lugar y fui directamente a la sala de boxeo.

_UFF que bueno todavía no llegan- pensé _

-Y aquí es la sala de boxeo- dijo la voz de Emmett abriendo la puerta

Entonces vi a otras 4 personas con él. Era mi ángel.

En persona era mucho más hermosa, venia con playera de tirantes color azul al igual que sus shorts y sus converse, tenía su cabello color caoba en una cola alta, no traía maquillaje.

A lado de ella estaba una rubia despampanante, iba con un vestido informal color rojo, sus ojos eran azules, casi violetas, llevaba unos tacones rojos, su cabello lo traía en una trenza de lado, tenía un maquillaje discreto.

Al otro lado de mi ángel, había una chica menuda y bajita, tenía el cabello negro y corto muy corto, cada punta deba hacia diferente lado pero se veía bien, ella iba en un vestido informal color pistache, con unos tacones blancos, sus ojos eran color miel, también llevaba un maquillaje discreto.

A lado de la chica menuda, estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, también casi violetas, era alto, flaco, pero con músculos, su cabello era lacio, se parecía mucho a la rubia.

-El es Edward Cullen, mi hermano y su ahora entrenador, Bella. Edward ellos son Isabella Swan- señalo a mi ángel- Alice Brandon novia y ayudante de Jasper Hale, el representante de Isabella- señalo a la chica menuda y al chico- y Rosalie Hale, publicista y hermana del señor Hale- con razón se parecían, un momento, Emmett le dijo Bella a mi ángel ,¿desde cuándo se tratan de tu? No creo que se conozcan más de 1 hora

-Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen- le tendí mi mano a Isabella

-Isabella Swan , por favor llámame Bella- me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano, sentí un cosquilleo por mi piel

- Yo soy Alice Brandon- me tendió su mano la estreche- pero solo llámame Alice, nada de señorita Brandon ¿ok?- asentí con una sonrisa

-Rosalie Hale, llámame Rose- estreche su mano

-Jasper Hale, un gusto conocerte Edward-

-Igualmente-

-Bueno los vestidores están del lado derecho- dijo Emmett, acto seguido ella tomo su maleta

-Bueno pasemos a mi oficina para arreglar las propuestas- se dirigió a los demás- por aquí-abrió la puerta y se fueron

Después se oyó como se abría y cerraba una puerta, voltee y vi que Bella se había cambiado por un sostén deportivo con sus short, tenía sus guantes azules y tenía otros tenis que no eran sus converse

-Por lo visto te gusta el azul- rompí el hielo

-Si- contesto sonriendo- es mi color favorito-

-Te favorece-

-Gracias-

-Bueno empecemos por algo simple-

Entonces así empezó nuestra rutina, ella venia diario, algunas veces, en vez de boxear corríamos. Ya habían pasado 2 meses de la primera vez que entrenamos, éramos muy buenos amigos, tan buenos que me conto el porqué de su separación con Jacob, como conoció a Alice y a los Hale, sabía que tenía 23 años, le gusta leer, la música de piano y un montón de cosas. También hice muy buenas migas con Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, de hecho Rose ya era mi cuñada, Emmett le propuso ser novios a la semana de haberse conocido, se notaba que se amaban. Hoy era la primera pelea de Bella desde que soy su entrenador, yo estaba muy nervioso, sabía que el mundo deportivo había estado esperando ver al misterioso entrenador de la gran Isabella Swan, me puse el "uniforme" que me dio Alice, en realidad solo era ropa a juego con Bella y los demás, era un short azul, una camiseta blanca, con unos Adidas adicolor con tiras de varios tonos de azul. Esta noche Bella pelearía contra Jessica Stanley, su entrenador Mike Newton, era un mundo pequeño sin duda, el era mi compañero de instituto, no me agradaba y hace años que no lo veía. Salí de mi departamento y me dirijo al centro de boxeo. Llego y entro por una puerta restringida al público, y busco a los chicos, le pegunto a una persona, y me dirijo corriendo hacia donde me dijo, pero de pronto choque con alguien. Era Mike Newton, se veía cansado, unas ojeras marcadas sobre su pálida piel, tenía menos cabello del que recordaba y estaba menos flaco.

-Cullen que sorpresa- dijo sarcásticamente

-También me da gusto verte- le respondí secamente

-Bueno si me disculpas voy con la campiona-

-¿Con quién con Bella?-

- No con esa lagartija, yo vo….- pero no le dio tiempo de responder, porque le di un puñetazo, había 2 cosas que yo no soportaba, 1) que alguien se metiera con mi madre y 2) que alguien insultara a MI ángel, lo veía todo rojo

-No te atrevas a llamarla así- lo tome del cuello de su camisa- porque a la siguiente te meto ¿comprendes?-asintió- bien que gana la mejor- lo solté y me fui

Cuando llegue al cuarto donde estaban todos me disculpe

-Siento llegar un poco tarde, tuve un inconveniente en el camino-

-No te preocupes Edward- dijo Jasper

Un momento….. solo estaban Jasper y Bella

-¿Y los demás?-

-Se fueron a sus lugares, de hecho aquí solo puede estar el entrenador- dijo Bella- pero Jasper dijo que esperaría hasta que llegaras-

-Bueno me voy, suerte Bella-

-Gracias Jazz- y Jasper salió

-Bien Bella cierra los ojos- ahora no era su amigo ni su eterno enamorado, era su entrenador-, quiero que te concentres, que des todo, quiero que pienses que si no ganas pierdes todo, tus amigos, tu cosas, a los que amas- tenía que ser duro- que si pierdes, vas a regresar a tu vida anterior- ella me había contado que su padre murió cuando tenía 5 años y que su madre, se caso de nuevo con un tipo que abusaba de ella y le dijo a su madre pero ella nunca le importo su vida, además me dijo que en su escuela le hacían bullying, así que se graduó del instituto y se escapo, ahí fue donde conoce a los Hale, quienes vivan en una residencia de estudiantes y les faltaba un año para graduarse en relaciones internacionales y publicas, fue en su único año de universidad cuando empezó a practicar boxeo y así fue cuando termino aquí, a Alice la conocieron en la graduación de Jasper y Rosalie, me dolía ver su cara contraída de dolor, pero Jasper dijo que tenía que hacerla enojar antes de pelear, en eso ella me dio un _punch_.

Abrió los ojos, sus ojos chocolate con leche, se habían oscurecido, en ellos se leía el odio, la frustración y la ira , en eso nos llamaron, salimos , pasamos la rutina, había demasiada gente, antes de subir al _ring_, le puse el aparato en la boca y le páleme sus hombros.

Me senté a lado de Jasper. Y empezó, Bella descargaba toda su energía, le daba por todos lados a Stanley, todo iba bien, hasta que a Jessica empezó a sangra por los labios y la nariz, entonces Bella le empezó a dar más fuerte, tanto que su abdomen ya tenía sangre en toda la cara y escupía su sangre, entonces Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿Es así siempre?- le pregunte

-No- dijo en un tono preocupado- no-repitió-¿Qué hiciste antes de venir?-

-Lo que me dijiste, hacerla rabiar un poco- dije calmado

-¿UN POCO?, ESTA ENOJADISIMA- grito

Para nuestra suerte el ring que da fin al primer round sonó. Entonces me pare corriendo hacia la esquina de Bella, Jasper me imito, brinque las cuerdas mientras Jasper le pasaba la toalla por la frente y le daba agua.

-Bella mírame- le ordene pero no lo hizo- maldita sea mírame- volteo- no tienes que matarla, es solo una pelea no una carnicería Isabella-no contesto.- Bella solo tenemos que ganar no golpear hasta que muera ¿ comprendes?-asintió- ok campeona suerte- le di un beso en su frente y me fui

Sonó el timbre para el 2 round, estuvo calmada al igual que el 3, iba ganando, Sonó la campana para el round final

-Ganamos- susurre- ¡GANAMOS!- grite

Abrace a Bella y le di de vueltas si sin duda era muy feliz

….

Ya había pasado varios meses desde esa pelea, a partir de esa todas eran ganadas. M e sentí orgulloso de mi pequeña campeona, todavía seguíamos siendo amigos pero algún día le confesaría mis sentimientos. Estaba tomando agua cuando llego Jasper a mi oficina que Emmett me puso.

-Edward, la próxima semana tenemos pelea con Tanya Denali- entonces escupi toda el agua y empecé a toser.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-

Cuando me tranquilice le respondí

-Sucede que Tanya es mi ex – novia-

-¿Y?-

-Pues en primera me conoce muy bien, sabes si estoy triste, feliz, lo que sea y en segunda es muy vengativa y en tercera ha llegado a dejar a boxeadoras en coma-

-¿Y?-

-¡JASPER PIENSA QUE VA A HACER CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE AMO A BELLA Y ES MUY VENGATIVA!-le grite, solo Jasper y Emmett sabían que estaba enamorado de Bella, todo por una noche de copas.

Se quedo pensando un rato, hasta que lo comprendió

-Dios… soy un estúpido-

Me pare y me puse a mirar a la ventana agarrando el puente de mi nariz, cerrando los ojos.

-¿No puedes hacer algo para cancelarla?- le pregunte

-Lo siento Edward, pero es la final, la pelea de campeonato-

Diablos, era de campeonato no podíamos hacer nada.

-Tendré que hacerla enojar- medite en voz alta

-Me temo que si Edward-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a ella?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entrenaremos más duro-

Y así fue entrenamos el triple de lo que acostumbrábamos incluso yo quede cansado.

El gran día llego estaba nervios, el mundo deportivo estaba al pendiente de la pelea, incluso habían pasado sus historias. Me entere de que el entrenador de Tanya era su propio padre, Eleazar Denali.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegue fue preguntar dónde estaba ella, iba en camino pero me tope con la persona que menos quería ver.

-¡Eddie!-

-Diablos…- susurre

Se me abalanzo pero rápidamente me la quite de encima.

-Tanya-

-Ay Eddie tantos años sin verte, cariño-

¡¿CARIÑO?! ¡¿ACASO ESTABA LOCA?! HACE AÑOS QUE CORTE CON ELLA

-Tanya, tengo que ir con Bella- Diablos, no ,me estaba viendo a los ojos

-¿Bella? Con que enamorado de otra persona Eddie ahhah es si que no, primero me muero, ohh un segundo es Isabella Swan, ohh pues sabes puedo acabar con ella en un segundo ni lo dudes- y sin que me dejara decir algo se fue

Corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, entre, estaba de espaldas, vi que no se puso su traje azul, se puso unos shorts negros y un top rojo y unos guantes del mismo color.

-¿Qué le paso a tu traje azul?- le pregunte

-Nada ya sabes el rojo por si hay sangre- bromeo pero yo me puse pálido-Hey era una broma, en realidad este es para ocasiones especiales-

-Ahh ok, Bella cierra los ojos concéntrate quiero que des todo-le iba a repetir lo que dije en su primera pelea conmigo-, quiero que pienses que si no ganas pierdes todo, tus amigos, tu cosas, a los que amas, qué si pierdes, vas a regresar a tu vida anterior, que todos te odiaran, nadie te va querer nadie, te lo repito ¡NADIA TE QUIERE NI TE QUERRA!- le grite pero no me gustaba esto, me dolía mas a mí que a ella.

Entonces nos llamaron intente agarrarla pero me separo bruscamente de ella

-¡SUELTAME!- me grito

Nos fuimos en silencio, pasamos la misma rutina y los gritos de "vamos tu puedes" blablablá.

Me senté junto a Jasper y la pelea comenzó.

Al principio eran golpes normales como cualquier pelea, pero entonces Tanya empezó a hablar, hasta donde estaba no se escucha en 1) por que había mucho ruido y en 2) porque tenía el aparato de la boca y no se entendía nada, entonces Bella empezó a dar más fuerte al igual que Tanya, ella dijo algo que hizo que Tanya le diera a un más fuerte, pero Bella no se dejaba ella ya había logrado que Tanya sacara chorros de sangre por la nariz y la boca.

-Edward, esto solo es el primer round y ya parece carnicería-dijo Jasper viendo el estado actual de Tanya que consistía en nariz y boca con sangre, ojo morado y varios moretones en el abdomen, aunque Bella no estaba mucho mejor que digamos.

-Lo sé, pero Tanya la provoco mas ¿no lo viste?-

-Si lo note-

_RING RING_

El primero acabo, corrí hacia la esquina de Bella.

-Bella tu solo defiéndete- le dije

-Lo tengo bajo control- me dijo con voz llena de rabia

_RING RING_

El segundo round

Bella se dedico a defenderse pero también golpeo, los golpes sonaban hasta me dolían a mí, empezó a golpear más fuerte, en ese momento las dos ya estaban llenas de sangre por todo el cuerpo hasta los tenis eran ya rojos, el traje rosa chillón de Tanya ya parecía guinda, entonces Bella le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tanya que hizo que se callera y se estampara en el suelo, acto seguido se desmayo, empezaron a contar.

_Tres, Dos, Uno_

El árbitro le alzo la mano a Bella para enseñar al mundo quien era la campeona del boxeo, Bella sonrió levemente, pero entonces se desmayo.

…..

8 meses habían pasado desde esa pelea, Bella estaba en coma, Tanya murió 3 días después de la pelea, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie venían a verla casi diario, el mundo deportivo califico la pelea como una de las más violentas y sangrientas peleas de todos los tiempos, mientras yo me había quedado en el hospital los 8 meses solo salía a comer, mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era quien estaba llevando el caso de Bella.

-Hola Bella- dije cuando entre al cuarto

Estaba ahí pálida, con el cabello revuelto y unas vendas en las manos.

-Bella tienes que despertar- le tome una mano- todavía eres muy joven, tienes muchas cosas por que vivir, podrías tener una familia, una linda casa, niños, una vida perfecta, lo que siempre has soñado- empecé a sollozar- Bella.. yo… yo te amo te he amado desde siempre y me duele verte así despierta por favor Bella…-

Empezó a sonar el aparato que estaba a lado de ella, las líneas se hicieron rectas.

-¡NO!BELLA NO!POR FAVOR NO!-Salí al pasillo- ¡ENFERMERA, AYUDA, ENFERMERA!-

Las enfermeras llegaron y mi padre también, intente entra al cuarto pero una enfermera me lo impidió

-Por favor señor vaya a la sala de espera- y cerró la puerta

Me fui a la sala de espera y ahí no pude más y me derrumbe.

Me agarre las rodillas y puse mi cabeza entre ella y empecé a llorar.

-Edward ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rosalie

-Se fue Rose, se fue- dije sollozando

Los 4 se quedaron en shock.

Alice comenzó a sollozar entonces Jasper la abrazo fuertemente aunque en su cara había dolor y tenia lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos azules.

Emmet abrazo a Rosalie quien estaba igual que su hermano.

_**(este final no era el pensado pero igual lo pondré y pondré la historia pero con el otro final)**_

Se supone que la están intentando salvar- les dije a todos

-Edward,- me llamo mi padre- está viva, la salvamos-

Abrace a mi padre

-Gracias, papa, gracias-

-Pasa a verla- no lo pensé 2 veces y me dirigí a su cuarto, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella sonriendo con sus ojos abiertos

-Bella…- le di un abrazo

-Edward-

-Bella no lo hagas nunca, no espantes así, por favor yo te amo y me…- le había dicho te amo diablos- Bella no disculpa creo qu…- pero no me dejo terminar me besó, y yo se lo correspondi,quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-Yo también te amo, desde que te vi-

Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra historia


	2. Tu eres mi pelea favorita final original

_Tu eres mi pelea favorita_

Edward POV

Salí corriendo de mi departamento, hoy era un día especial, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años, soy entrenador de boxeo en un deportivo prestigioso, el dueño era Emmett, mi hermano, o bueno más bien _era_ entrenador de ahí, porque hace una semana me habían ofrecido un puesto más… como decirlo…¿importante?.No es que no me gustara mi trabajo, pero este era aun mejor.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba en mi departamento. Trabaja en unas rutinas nuevas para mis principiantes, cuando sonó el teléfono._

_-¿Diga?-_

_-Buenas tardes ¿se encontrara el señor Edward Cullen?- dijo una voz masculina_

_-Con el habla-_

_-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy Jasper Hale, representante de la mundialmente conocida boxeadora, Isabella Swan-Oh por dios… era ella, mi ángel, desde que la vi en una de sus peleas por la tele me había dejado sin aliento, para ser boxeadora se veía muy dulce y muy guapa, la primera vez que la vi en la tele tenía su cabello en una trenza francesa, sus ojos cafés chocolates y su traje y guantes de boxeo color azul cielo- le hablamos para ofrecerle el puesto de entrenador de boxeo, ya que su entrenador anterior se retiro por cosas personales-_

_-Bueno señor Hale...-_

_-Jasper, solo Jasper… por favor-_

_-Bueno Jasper, déjeme meditarlo, por cierto a mi dígame solo Edward-odiaba las formalidades_

_-Está bien, le pido su respuesta a más tardar el Viernes-_

_-Hasta el Viernes entonces-_

_-Hasta el Viernes- y colgó_

_Tenía que pensarlo, sin duda ese tipo de cosas suceden 1 vez en la vida, pero no quería dejar a Emmett, el fue que me ofreció trabajo cuando estuve en los momentos más difícil, el siempre fue mi apoyo toda mi vida, no puedo llegar y decir "Emmett, hermano, que crees, me ofrecieron algo mejor que tu trabajo, si solo yo, si por eso renuncio , aha, si adiós" simplemente no podía, pero por otro lado estaba el ser un entrenador mundialmente conocido, Jacob Black, el ahora ex entrenador y ex-novio de Isabella, si ellos eran novios, aunque supuestamente solo eran amigos._

_Decidí llamar a Emmett y contarle todo lo que había pasado._

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Emmett-_

_-¡Hola hermano!-_

_-Hola Emmett-_

_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-Necesito contarte algo, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, ¿te parce bien vernos en el restaurant del deportivo en 1 hora?-_

_-Claro Edward, no hay problema-_

_-Te veo luego-_

_-Bye-_

_Me vestí y me fui en mi Volvo. Me estacione en mi lugar habitual y camine hasta el restaurant. Escogí una mesa junto al ventanal gigante, que tenia vista hacia la alberca sin techar, que estaba junto a un jardín hermoso._

_-Hola Eddie- Pooh- dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-No soy Eddie- Pooh-_

_- Claro que si ¿Quién te quiere Eddi- Pooh?, claro tu mamá-_

_Alce mi dedo de en medio._

_-Bueno ya ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-_

_-Pues hoy recibí una llamada- me miro con un gesto confundido- era Jasper…-_

_-¿¡JASPER HALE EL REPRESENTANTE DE ISABELLA SWAN , LA MEJOR BOXEADORA DEL MUNDO, LA CUAL TIENE UNA PUBLICISTA DEMASIADO SEXY , QUE ES HERMANA DE SU REPRESENTANTE!?-grito Emmett causando que todos nos voltearan a ver-_

_-Baja la voz Emmett, y si, si es, si la mejor y la publicista no lo sé no la conozco-_

_-Bueno, ¿pero para que te hablo?-_

_Le conté lo que había pasado, le dije los pros y los contras de la situación_

_-Entonces no te quiero abandonar y por eso no se qué hacer…-finalice_

_-Edward, ¿sabes que estas cosas solo pasan 1 vez en la vida?-asentí- pues qué esperas acepta por mí no te preocupes-_

_-Gracias Emmett- me levante de mi silla y le di un abrazo tipo hermanos Cullen_

_-De nada hermano, siempre cuantas conmigo ¿ok?-_

_Entonces una idea me vino a la mente_

_-Oye Emmett ,¿Por qué no le propongo a Jasper entrenar aquí en tu deportivo? Y aprovechando haríamos publicidad, según tengo entendido, Isabella s va a mudar a aquí y ….- me interrumpió_

_-¿Enserio lo harías?-_

_-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-_

_-Gracias, gracias- dijo abrazándome de nuevo_

_-Bueno yo me voy, quiero descansar, hasta mañana Emmett-_

_-Hasta mañana Edward-_

_Cuando llegue a mi departamento, la hable a Jasper, aceptando el puesto y le propuse lo que le dije a Emmett, el no tuvo ningún inconveniente, dijo que les había quitado un peso de encima._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Pero tan rápido paso una semana, que hoy era el día, conocería a mi ángel en vivo y todo color.

Llegue al deportivo, estacione el coche en mi lugar y fui directamente a la sala de boxeo.

_UFF que bueno todavía no llegan- pensé _

-Y aquí es la sala de boxeo- dijo la voz de Emmett abriendo la puerta

Entonces vi a otras 4 personas con él. Era mi ángel.

En persona era mucho más hermosa, venia con playera de tirantes color azul al igual que sus shorts y sus converse, tenía su cabello color caoba en una cola alta, no traía maquillaje.

A lado de ella estaba una rubia despampanante, iba con un vestido informal color rojo, sus ojos eran azules, casi violetas, llevaba unos tacones rojos, su cabello lo traía en una trenza de lado, tenía un maquillaje discreto.

Al otro lado de mi ángel, había una chica menuda y bajita, tenía el cabello negro y corto muy corto, cada punta deba hacia diferente lado pero se veía bien, ella iba en un vestido informal color pistache, con unos tacones blancos, sus ojos eran color miel, también llevaba un maquillaje discreto.

A lado de la chica menuda, estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, también casi violetas, era alto, flaco, pero con músculos, su cabello era lacio, se parecía mucho a la rubia.

-El es Edward Cullen, mi hermano y su ahora entrenador, Bella. Edward ellos son Isabella Swan- señalo a mi ángel- Alice Brandon novia y ayudante de Jasper Hale, el representante de Isabella- señalo a la chica menuda y al chico- y Rosalie Hale, publicista y hermana del señor Hale- con razón se parecían, un momento, Emmett le dijo Bella a mi ángel ,¿desde cuándo se tratan de tu? No creo que se conozcan más de 1 hora

-Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen- le tendí mi mano a Isabella

-Isabella Swan , por favor llámame Bella- me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano, sentí un cosquilleo por mi piel

- Yo soy Alice Brandon- me tendió su mano la estreche- pero solo llámame Alice, nada de señorita Brandon ¿ok?- asentí con una sonrisa

-Rosalie Hale, llámame Rose- estreche su mano

-Jasper Hale, un gusto conocerte Edward-

-Igualmente-

-Bueno los vestidores están del lado derecho- dijo Emmett, acto seguido ella tomo su maleta

-Bueno pasemos a mi oficina para arreglar las propuestas- se dirigió a los demás- por aquí-abrió la puerta y se fueron

Después se oyó como se abría y cerraba una puerta, voltee y vi que Bella se había cambiado por un sostén deportivo con sus short, tenía sus guantes azules y tenía otros tenis que no eran sus converse

-Por lo visto te gusta el azul- rompí el hielo

-Si- contesto sonriendo- es mi color favorito-

-Te favorece-

-Gracias-

-Bueno empecemos por algo simple-

Entonces así empezó nuestra rutina, ella venia diario, algunas veces, en vez de boxear corríamos. Ya habían pasado 2 meses de la primera vez que entrenamos, éramos muy buenos amigos, tan buenos que me conto el porqué de su separación con Jacob, como conoció a Alice y a los Hale, sabía que tenía 23 años, le gusta leer, la música de piano y un montón de cosas. También hice muy buenas migas con Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, de hecho Rose ya era mi cuñada, Emmett le propuso ser novios a la semana de haberse conocido, se notaba que se amaban. Hoy era la primera pelea de Bella desde que soy su entrenador, yo estaba muy nervioso, sabía que el mundo deportivo había estado esperando ver al misterioso entrenador de la gran Isabella Swan, me puse el "uniforme" que me dio Alice, en realidad solo era ropa a juego con Bella y los demás, era un short azul, una camiseta blanca, con unos Adidas adicolor con tiras de varios tonos de azul. Esta noche Bella pelearía contra Jessica Stanley, su entrenador Mike Newton, era un mundo pequeño sin duda, el era mi compañero de instituto, no me agradaba y hace años que no lo veía. Salí de mi departamento y me dirijo al centro de boxeo. Llego y entro por una puerta restringida al público, y busco a los chicos, le pegunto a una persona, y me dirijo corriendo hacia donde me dijo, pero de pronto choque con alguien. Era Mike Newton, se veía cansado, unas ojeras marcadas sobre su pálida piel, tenía menos cabello del que recordaba y estaba menos flaco.

-Cullen que sorpresa- dijo sarcásticamente

-También me da gusto verte- le respondí secamente

-Bueno si me disculpas voy con la campiona-

-¿Con quién con Bella?-

- No con esa lagartija, yo vo….- pero no le dio tiempo de responder, porque le di un puñetazo, había 2 cosas que yo no soportaba, 1) que alguien se metiera con mi madre y 2) que alguien insultara a MI ángel, lo veía todo rojo

-No te atrevas a llamarla así- lo tome del cuello de su camisa- porque a la siguiente te meto ¿comprendes?-asintió- bien que gana la mejor- lo solté y me fui

Cuando llegue al cuarto donde estaban todos me disculpe

-Siento llegar un poco tarde, tuve un inconveniente en el camino-

-No te preocupes Edward- dijo Jasper

Un momento….. solo estaban Jasper y Bella

-¿Y los demás?-

-Se fueron a sus lugares, de hecho aquí solo puede estar el entrenador- dijo Bella- pero Jasper dijo que esperaría hasta que llegaras-

-Bueno me voy, suerte Bella-

-Gracias Jazz- y Jasper salió

-Bien Bella cierra los ojos- ahora no era su amigo ni su eterno enamorado, era su entrenador-, quiero que te concentres, que des todo, quiero que pienses que si no ganas pierdes todo, tus amigos, tu cosas, a los que amas- tenía que ser duro- que si pierdes, vas a regresar a tu vida anterior- ella me había contado que su padre murió cuando tenía 5 años y que su madre, se caso de nuevo con un tipo que abusaba de ella y le dijo a su madre pero ella nunca le importo su vida, además me dijo que en su escuela le hacían bullying, así que se graduó del instituto y se escapo, ahí fue donde conoce a los Hale, quienes vivan en una residencia de estudiantes y les faltaba un año para graduarse en relaciones internacionales y publicas, fue en su único año de universidad cuando empezó a practicar boxeo y así fue cuando termino aquí, a Alice la conocieron en la graduación de Jasper y Rosalie, me dolía ver su cara contraída de dolor, pero Jasper dijo que tenía que hacerla enojar antes de pelear, en eso ella me dio un _punch_.

Abrió los ojos, sus ojos chocolate con leche, se habían oscurecido, en ellos se leía el odio, la frustración y la ira , en eso nos llamaron, salimos , pasamos la rutina, había demasiada gente, antes de subir al _ring_, le puse el aparato en la boca y le páleme sus hombros.

Me senté a lado de Jasper. Y empezó, Bella descargaba toda su energía, le daba por todos lados a Stanley, todo iba bien, hasta que a Jessica empezó a sangra por los labios y la nariz, entonces Bella le empezó a dar más fuerte, tanto que su abdomen ya tenía sangre en toda la cara y escupía su sangre, entonces Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿Es así siempre?- le pregunte

-No- dijo en un tono preocupado- no-repitió-¿Qué hiciste antes de venir?-

-Lo que me dijiste, hacerla rabiar un poco- dije calmado

-¿UN POCO?, ESTA ENOJADISIMA- grito

Para nuestra suerte el ring que da fin al primer round sonó. Entonces me pare corriendo hacia la esquina de Bella, Jasper me imito, brinque las cuerdas mientras Jasper le pasaba la toalla por la frente y le daba agua.

-Bella mírame- le ordene pero no lo hizo- maldita sea mírame- volteo- no tienes que matarla, es solo una pelea no una carnicería Isabella-no contesto.- Bella solo tenemos que ganar no golpear hasta que muera ¿ comprendes?-asintió- ok campeona suerte- le di un beso en su frente y me fui

Sonó el timbre para el 2 round, estuvo calmada al igual que el 3, iba ganando, Sonó la campana para el round final

-Ganamos- susurre- ¡GANAMOS!- grite

Abrace a Bella y le di de vueltas si sin duda era muy feliz

….

Ya había pasado varios meses desde esa pelea, a partir de esa todas eran ganadas. M e sentí orgulloso de mi pequeña campeona, todavía seguíamos siendo amigos pero algún día le confesaría mis sentimientos. Estaba tomando agua cuando llego Jasper a mi oficina que Emmett me puso.

-Edward, la próxima semana tenemos pelea con Tanya Denali- entonces escupi toda el agua y empecé a toser.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-

Cuando me tranquilice le respondí

-Sucede que Tanya es mi ex – novia-

-¿Y?-

-Pues en primera me conoce muy bien, sabes si estoy triste, feliz, lo que sea y en segunda es muy vengativa y en tercera ha llegado a dejar a boxeadoras en coma-

-¿Y?-

-¡JASPER PIENSA QUE VA A HACER CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE AMO A BELLA Y ES MUY VENGATIVA!-le grite, solo Jasper y Emmett sabían que estaba enamorado de Bella, todo por una noche de copas.

Se quedo pensando un rato, hasta que lo comprendió

-Dios… soy un estúpido-

Me pare y me puse a mirar a la ventana agarrando el puente de mi nariz, cerrando los ojos.

-¿No puedes hacer algo para cancelarla?- le pregunte

-Lo siento Edward, pero es la final, la pelea de campeonato-

Diablos, era de campeonato no podíamos hacer nada.

-Tendré que hacerla enojar- medite en voz alta

-Me temo que si Edward-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a ella?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entrenaremos más duro-

Y así fue entrenamos el triple de lo que acostumbrábamos incluso yo quede cansado.

El gran día llego estaba nervios, el mundo deportivo estaba al pendiente de la pelea, incluso habían pasado sus historias. Me entere de que el entrenador de Tanya era su propio padre, Eleazar Denali.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegue fue preguntar dónde estaba ella, iba en camino pero me tope con la persona que menos quería ver.

-¡Eddie!-

-Diablos…- susurre

Se me abalanzo pero rápidamente me la quite de encima.

-Tanya-

-Ay Eddie tantos años sin verte, cariño-

¡¿CARIÑO?! ¡¿ACASO ESTABA LOCA?! HACE AÑOS QUE CORTE CON ELLA

-Tanya, tengo que ir con Bella- Diablos, no ,me estaba viendo a los ojos

-¿Bella? Con que enamorado de otra persona Eddie ahhah es si que no, primero me muero, ohh un segundo es Isabella Swan, ohh pues sabes puedo acabar con ella en un segundo ni lo dudes- y sin que me dejara decir algo se fue

Corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, entre, estaba de espaldas, vi que no se puso su traje azul, se puso unos shorts negros y un top rojo y unos guantes del mismo color.

-¿Qué le paso a tu traje azul?- le pregunte

-Nada ya sabes el rojo por si hay sangre- bromeo pero yo me puse pálido-Hey era una broma, en realidad este es para ocasiones especiales-

-Ahh ok, Bella cierra los ojos concéntrate quiero que des todo-le iba a repetir lo que dije en su primera pelea conmigo-, quiero que pienses que si no ganas pierdes todo, tus amigos, tu cosas, a los que amas, qué si pierdes, vas a regresar a tu vida anterior, que todos te odiaran, nadie te va querer nadie, te lo repito ¡NADIA TE QUIERE NI TE QUERRA!- le grite pero no me gustaba esto, me dolía mas a mí que a ella.

Entonces nos llamaron intente agarrarla pero me separo bruscamente de ella

-¡SUELTAME!- me grito

Nos fuimos en silencio, pasamos la misma rutina y los gritos de "vamos tu puedes" blablablá.

Me senté junto a Jasper y la pelea comenzó.

Al principio eran golpes normales como cualquier pelea, pero entonces Tanya empezó a hablar, hasta donde estaba no se escucha en 1) por que había mucho ruido y en 2) porque tenía el aparato de la boca y no se entendía nada, entonces Bella empezó a dar más fuerte al igual que Tanya, ella dijo algo que hizo que Tanya le diera a un más fuerte, pero Bella no se dejaba ella ya había logrado que Tanya sacara chorros de sangre por la nariz y la boca.

-Edward, esto solo es el primer round y ya parece carnicería-dijo Jasper viendo el estado actual de Tanya que consistía en nariz y boca con sangre, ojo morado y varios moretones en el abdomen, aunque Bella no estaba mucho mejor que digamos.

-Lo sé, pero Tanya la provoco mas ¿no lo viste?-

-Si lo note-

_RING RING_

El primero acabo, corrí hacia la esquina de Bella.

-Bella tu solo defiéndete- le dije

-Lo tengo bajo control- me dijo con voz llena de rabia

_RING RING_

El segundo round

Bella se dedico a defenderse pero también golpeo, los golpes sonaban hasta me dolían a mí, empezó a golpear más fuerte, en ese momento las dos ya estaban llenas de sangre por todo el cuerpo hasta los tenis eran ya rojos, el traje rosa chillón de Tanya ya parecía guinda, entonces Bella le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tanya que hizo que se callera y se estampara en el suelo, acto seguido se desmayo, empezaron a contar.

_Tres, Dos, Uno_

El árbitro le alzo la mano a Bella para enseñar al mundo quien era la campeona del boxeo, Bella sonrió levemente, pero entonces se desmayo.

…..

8 meses habían pasado desde esa pelea, Bella estaba en coma, Tanya murió 3 días después de la pelea, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie venían a verla casi diario, el mundo deportivo califico la pelea como una de las más violentas y sangrientas peleas de todos los tiempos, mientras yo me había quedado en el hospital los 8 meses solo salía a comer, mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era quien estaba llevando el caso de Bella.

-Hola Bella- dije cuando entre al cuarto

Estaba ahí pálida, con el cabello revuelto y unas vendas en las manos.

-Bella tienes que despertar- le tome una mano- todavía eres muy joven, tienes muchas cosas por que vivir, podrías tener una familia, una linda casa, niños, una vida perfecta, lo que siempre has soñado- empecé a sollozar- Bella.. yo… yo te amo te he amado desde siempre y me duele verte así despierta por favor Bella…-

Empezó a sonar el aparato que estaba a lado de ella, las líneas se hicieron rectas.

-¡NO!BELLA NO!POR FAVOR NO!-Salí al pasillo- ¡ENFERMERA, AYUDA, ENFERMERA!-

Las enfermeras llegaron y mi padre también, intente entra al cuarto pero una enfermera me lo impidió

-Por favor señor vaya a la sala de espera- y cerró la puerta

Me fui a la sala de espera y ahí no pude más y me derrumbe.

Me agarre las rodillas y puse mi cabeza entre ella y empecé a llorar.

-Edward ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rosalie

-Se fue Rose, se fue- dije sollozando

Los 4 se quedaron en shock.

Alice comenzó a sollozar entonces Jasper la abrazo fuertemente aunque en su cara había dolor y tenia lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos azules.

Emmet abrazo a Rosalie quien estaba igual que su hermano.

Carlilse llego, tenía una expresión seria

-Lo siento Edward, hicimos lo que pudimos, puedes despedirte de ella- me dijo

Fui hasta su habitación, estaba muerta, pálida, sin vida.

-Bella, mi amor, vengo a despedirme, te amo recuérdalo- se me hizo un nudo- nos veremos pronto- le bese su frente y me encamine a la puerta cuando Salí estaba dejando mi pasado e iba a vivir mi presente.

Dicen que antes de morir tu vida pasa ´por tus ojos, eso paso cuando me suicide.

_**Bueno este seria el original, lo se muy triste, nuevamente les dejo el summary de mi otra historia, Doomed Love**_

_**Bella,Edward,Jacob,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice,unos jovenes de 18 años, vida normal por lo menos de la mayoria,hasta que los convierten en mountros, y sus padres pelean por defenderlos,entonces conocen a los Cullen,quienes son como sus dobles y su futuro si no fueran ese tipo de mounstros y despues se unen para salvar a Ness ,quedaran en peligro ¿Que suecedera?EXB EXC EXR JXA JXB**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


End file.
